Where I am Supposed to belong
by JaneMaHa
Summary: family secrets, betrayal, lies, h&a pairing
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer~ I don't own Hey Arnold  
Ch.1  
It was the first day of high school for Helga and her life had changed. Was  
it for the better or for the worst? It could be both she thought. Thinking  
how things changed which the summer she helped save the neighborhood by  
disguising herself as deep voice and Arnold found out that she was Deep  
voice. She even confessed to Arnold that she loved him by saying she made  
shrines and poetry about him. She hadn't even seen him for the rest of the  
summer after that and she took it as he didn't like like or love her back.  
She still couldn't believe what happened in fifth grade.  
~Flashback~  
It was the morning of the first day of fifth grade and she heard Big Bob  
shout Olga, Get down here or you will miss the bus. Helga goes Crimany, why  
can't he even call me by my real name Helga instead he keeps calling me my  
sister name and she's not even here can't he even see it??? Helga goes over  
to the mirror and says well I'm going to change. She decides she no longer  
is going to wear pigtails and puts her hair into a ponytail. She goes to  
her closet and says I wear the same dress every single day I need a new  
style! She heads to Olga's room where she finds a box of clothes that Olga  
didn't like and Helga goes oh this is perfect for me. She drags the box  
into her room and pulls out some clothes. She ends up looking at the pile  
of clothes going hmm which one do I wear and she goes I will choose these.  
She puts on denim jeans with pink flowers and a t-shirt with a dog on it  
that said I'm Watching You.  
Helga heads to the kitchen to see Miriam sleeping next to her lunchbox and  
she goes hmm I wonder what she threw into my lunchbox this time. It will  
definitely not be lunch and if it wasn't for Phoebe I would be starving  
besides looking like a total fool. I wonder why Miriam can't know how to  
make a decent lunch and it seems like all she can make is smoothies. I  
remember this one time I grabbed my lunchbox and it was the most  
embarrassing time of my life. Miriam had packed some maxi pads in there  
and Harold one of my classmates was going look Helga has diapers in her  
lunchbox that means she must still wet the bed. How Harold knew about that  
was when my big sister Olga told everyone that I was a bed wetter until I  
was six and how I finally overcame it. Well, today I am not going to take  
my lunchbox and walks to Big Bob and says Bob can I have some money. Bob  
goes here you go Olga and now leave me alone they are showing my beeper  
commercial.  
Helga looks at her watch and sees that it's about 1 second before the bus  
gets here and she heads out the door into a sun filled out doors. She  
waits about five minutes and sees the bus finally showing up over the hill.  
She goes hmm its nice and sunny I guess I will take a walk to school maybe  
I will find a place to pick up some lunch that will be better than the  
cafeteria food so she starts walking and Arnold sees her but he couldn't  
believe who it was. He says Phoebe is that Helga walking? Phoebe looks out  
the window and says yes it is. Arnold says do you know why she didn't get  
on the bus and Phoebe goes not really.  
Arnold thinks maybe Helga thought the bus was earlier and so she started  
walking so he shouts to the bus driver you missed Helga. The bus driver  
replies she wasn't at her stop so I don't stop for anyone that is not at  
their stop unless it's a kid who needs to be dropped off. Arnold says Can  
you drop me off now and the bus driver says whatever you say kid. Arnold  
gets off the bus and started to follow Helga.  
Well, Helga was still walking and unaware that Arnold was following her.  
Helga sees a Mini Mart and goes well I never seen this place here before  
well I'm going to check it out. Helga heads into the store and sees it has  
tons of pink stuff even walls were pink. Helga goes looking around think  
this store is pretty cool. She hears someone say May I help you with  
anything? Helga turns around and her mouth drops open. She felt like she  
was standing in a mirror but she couldn't be because this girl hair was  
down and hers was up in a ponytail. This girl didn't seem to notice the  
similar resemblance and Helga realized that so she pulled her ponytail out  
and her hair fell against her shoulders. The girl finally sees that Helga  
looks like her and she was like huh? She shouts Mom, Dad, Come here quick  
because you're not going to believe this. 


	2. A Twin ?

Ch. 2 Helga sees a man and woman saying Halia, What's the matter? Halia says Look at her and points to Helga. Halia parents turn to face Helga and they were speechless. Halia mom says I am going to have to talk to you dad for a bit. Halia parents walked into the backroom and were talking about Helga. Inga was so excited and saying could it be her? George was very concerning and he said to his wife Inga, Settle down if it was her which its not. We would have to move again because the chance of her finding out who we are would be dangerous to us and her if it was the girl who you think it could be. Remember what he told us that if we found her and if she was even remotely close. Inga gulped and said yes, but you know what that means I am going to have to kick her out the store. George says Yes, that's what you will have to do to make sure that happens right away. I don't want *he* to find out because *he* knows what's the girl doing now and where she's at but we don't even know what she looks like. Inga says George how about you do it yourself I could not end up doing that myself. George sighs and says I don't want to do it either but I will have to make up some excuse so it doesn't seem rude. George and Inga heads out to Halia and Helga. Inga says Halia go into the manager office I want you to do some paperwork. Halia whined Mom, Why can't I stay? Inga says Halia , you just can't so get to work. Halia sighs and heads to the office. Helga asks By Any Chance are we related because I see lots of similarities? My name is Helga G. Pataki. Inga says omigosh and says my name is Inga and this is George. Our daughter name is Halia. Helga says No last names huh ? George then says Helga will you please get what you want and I will even run to get it for you because we are in a hurry for a lunch date. Helga says it's almost 8 am and you want to eat lunch? George says it's a long drive and we were just organizing our store up we didn't think anyone would walk in yet. Helga says I would like to have a turkey croissant sandwich, potato wedges and tapioca pudding. George says Inga go get it now and Inga runs and grabs all the stuff and she says to Helga sorry sweetie but you're going to have to go now. Helga sighs and thinks I end up looking good and I get kicked out of a store. She walks out of the store and who does she see when she walks out the door. She sees Arnold and wonders if Arnold had seen what happened in the store? 


End file.
